Love Beyond The Grave
by aznpride16xx
Summary: Amu was atracted to a dead man, Ikuto. His soul lingered on earth. She fell in love with him not knowing he was a ghost but stayed by him when the truth was revealed. Too bad it was destined that she forgets him; forgets their love; forgets everything.
1. First Meeting

**Love Beyond The Grave**

**Meilin: **Koniichiwa! I'm back with another story! This one is a little different from my previous story "Sweet and Sour Life", but I hope you enjoy anyways!

**Ikuto and Amu: **Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE – First Meeting

I was seventeen at the time, a new junior transfer student. I switched schools because my mother thought it would be a good idea to try and make friends. If you haven't guessed it, I was a loner. No one dared and approached me because I was too…different. No one gave me a reason why, though. I was your basic average girl; at least, I thought so until this one thing happened to me, the unexplainable.

It was my first day of school at Seiyo Academy. As I walked to school in my short, red and black plaid skirt, white button up shirt, red tie, black belt, and blazer, two girls approached me.

"Are you Miss Hinamori, Amu?" they asked me. I nodded my head up and down, which gave them a "yes" in reply. They continued and spoke to me,

"We are the class president and vice president of your class and here is your class schedule."

"Thanks." I replied as they handed it to me

I headed off to class and waited outside the door until Nikaido-sensei, my teacher, called my name.

"Class, we have a new transfer student," He said. That was my cue. I walked in and everyone stared. "Please introduce yourself." He instructed.

"My name is Amu. Hinamori, Amu." I said plainly. There goes my outside character again. _Why can't I ever act normal around other people?_ I thought to myself.

"Cool and Spicy!" The class chanted together. An awkward silence took place among the room. I let out a sigh and the teacher pretended to clear his throat.

"You can sit in the empty chair, back in the far right corner, next to the window." He pointed in that direction. I took my seat with my elbow on the desk and my chin in the palm of my hand. Again, I sighed. My golden colored eyes looked out the window, and I paid no attention to the front board or the teacher, who wrote on it.

Classes went by extremely slowly but it wasn't like I was paying close attention anyway.

"Do not forget! Your next assignment is due on Friday. Class dismissed." Nikaido-sensei said just in time, before the school bell rang.

Lunch time came and I decided to eat on the roof of the school. It happened to be a flat surface with railings surrounding it, so I was safe up there. I walked up multiple flights of stairs and opened the heavy metal door. As soon as I opened the door, a huge burst of wind made contact with my petite body and almost blew me over. Fortunately, it didn't. I walked further onto the roof until I got to the edge. I grabbed onto the rail in front of me and looked over the whole city.

Amazed, I turned my head from right to left; my eyes scanned everything they could. I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was about fifteen yards away. My eyes adjusted and the figure became clear. It was a boy; a tall young man with midnight blue hair, matching midnight blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He wore the boy's school uniform and stood on top of the rail with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi, you might want to get down before one of those monstrous winds knocks you down!" I raised my voice, hoping he could hear me over the loud roars of the wind. He didn't even move or turn around. _That ungrateful-_ I was not able to finish my thought because another strong wind started to push me forward. My naturally pink hair blew all over the place and immediately my eyes closed on their own.

When the wind ceased, I opened my eyes again to see if the boy had fallen off. He wasn't there! I ran over to the edge and looked down.

"Where did he go?" I whispered to myself, slightly panicking. To my surprise, he did not fall off, thank goodness, but if he didn't fall off, where could he have gone off to? In any case, the school bell rang and it was time for my afternoon classes.

I returned to my class and sat in my seat near the window. My class was in study hall, so we really did not do anything. As for me, I just stared out the window…again. I sighed in boredom. I squinted my eyes in attempt to block out some of the light that streaked from the window. No such luck. I stood up and went over to shut the blinds, but then I saw that boy again, the one from earlier. He lied down on his back and stared up at the sky.

_Isn't he worried about getting caught?_ I thought. Well, I couldn't blame him. It looked like a nice day to be outside. Hmm…that sounded like a good idea. _I'll head to the roof again after school._ After class and before I went up to the roof, I quickly grabbed a snack to silence my stomach, having remembered that I did not get a chance to eat my lunch while I was up there earlier.

* * *

I lied down on the roof and stared up at the sky. I heard the roof door open up, but I didn't bother to look up and check who it was. It is not like they could see me …or so I thought.

"Ah, what a beautiful day it is outside!" The person said. Judging by the sound of the voice, I guessed it was a girl. She took a few steps forward and stood right where my head rested. She looked down and stared right at me, but she couldn't see me, could she? No, it's impossible. After all, I am…well never mind. She bent down closer to my face and reached closer to it. I thought she saw me, but it turned out that she was just dusting off her shoe. Then she walked right past me and leaned on the rail. She looked over the city and the light breeze blew her hair, and then sun shinned on her peach colored cheeks. She was actually cute.

_She reminds me of…_ My thought ended there, as I remembered a painful memory.

"Do you come here often?" The girl asked. It didn't seem as if she spoke to anyone in particular. Besides, it could not have been me. "Hello?" She walked over to me and waved her hands in my face.

"Me?" I asked her.

"Of course, you are the only other person here." She said.

"You can see me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? I did not respond and simply shook my head. She shrugged and walked back over to the rail. She looked over the city as time passed peacefully by. Noticing she stood there for quite a while she glanced down at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She walked to the door. "Oh, wait! I never did catch your name."

"I'm Ikuto. Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." I replied.

"I'm Hinamori, Amu. See you around, Ikuto!" She waved and headed for the door.

"Cherries? I think a strawberry pattern would suit you better." I smirked at her. A confused expression held onto her face. She didn't know what I meant at first, but when she finally realized to what I was referring to she blushed, pulled down her skirt as far as it could, and ran towards the door, but not without calling me a "pervert" first.

I chuckled at her. _She's a strange girl._ I watched her as she left. _What a carefree attitude she has. She reminds me a lot of you, Meilin._ I thought as my eyes drifted off to the sky.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned Chapter two is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Sorry it starts off kind of slow. But I PROMISE it WILL get better. I already have all of it typed up so please review and I will gladly upload the next chapter. Ja ne!


	2. What am I to you?

**Love Beyond The Grave**

**Meilin: **I, first, want to thanks Mermain123 for being the first reveiwer! For everyone else who reviewed arigato! They came up faster then I expected.

**Ikuto:** Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the Plot.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO – What am I to you?

Every day after school hours, Amu met with Ikuto for a snack on the roof, they came to be quite good friends. That was what they normally did, but this week, Ikuto seemed…distant. Usually Ikuto teased Amu and she would yell and flail her arms, but today Ikuto was silent, his eyes showed sadness and his mind drifted off into a day dream. _She truly is just like you._ Ikuto starred at Amu as he thought of the similarities between her and Meilin. Amu stared at him when she noticed that he stared at her. After that, everything went quiet and Amu grew uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Ikuto?" Amu asked as she reached over to comfort him. He noticed she was about to touch him and he moved away, evading her touch. He then looked at her. An overwhelming sadness engulfed her, as his eyes burned through her.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he left her. Amu sat there confused about what just happened. A burning sensation stung her throat and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Pain, sorrow, and the feeling that she had just been rejected, it killed her inside. _Why does it hurt so much when you're not with me?_ Amu thought. Not wanting to end things they way they did, Amu ran into the school building and chased after Ikuto. She screamed his name thought the halls in hopes to find him. Normally she wasn't like this at all. Her "too cool to care" attitude was always down around Ikuto. _Why?_ She thought. _Why can you break through all my defenses?_

Finally, she caught sight of him,

"Ikuto, wait!" She called out for him once more. He stopped dead in his tracks, not bothering to turn around. At last, Amu caught up with him and stopped a few feet away from him, facing his back. For several minutes neither of them said a word.

Finally she mustered up courage and spoke to him, "P-please, tell me, what's wrong. Did I say or do something that upset you?"

_No._ Ikuto thought. Amu's voice rose a bit, "If I did anything wrong…"

_No. You didn't._ Ikuto thought again, feeling a bit guilty.

"…I'm sorry!" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No!" Ikuto could not take anymore. It was not her fault and he did not want her to think that. "No." He said again, this time more silent. "You did not do anything wrong." His voice softened.

"Then what is it?" She asked. A heartbroken expression covered his face. The boy who stood in front of her slightly turned his head to the side. He smiled a sad smile,

"Why do you care for me so much?" He asked, curious to know the answer.

Amu was shocked at his question, but he was not wrong to ask. Why _did_ she care for this boy, who she has only known for a few months? Why was he so important to her?

Ikuto turned to the girl and looked straight into her eyes. His midnight blue eyes burning holes into her golden ones. Now a serious expression plastered onto his face and once more he asked her a question, "What am I to you?"

Not knowing how to respond, Amu stood there, stunned. Ikuto walked away.

_What is he to me?_ Amu thought to herself. A question she never pondered before; this feeling in the pit of her stomach she never felt before. What did it mean? What was Ikuto Tsukiyomi to Amu Hinamori?

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter three is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Sorry it's a bit short. But I have a reason! The next chapter will be longer and it holds a lot of suspense moments!

**Ikuto: **Review! Ja ne!


	3. Awkward Confession

**Love Beyond The Grave**

**Meilin:** Alrighty then… I'm updating once everyday and it's going well. Here's chapter three!

**Ikuto:** Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara – Just the plot.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE – Awkward Confession

I walked away from Amu, leaving here behind in the school. I couldn't stand there and watch her cry anymore. It reminds me of the scared heart I once had. I walked to a nearby cemetery and knelt before a gravestone that said,

HERE LIES MEILIN KUMITE

DAUGHTER, SISTER, AND FIANCÉE

MAY SHE REST IN PIECE

1990-2008

Next to her gravestone was another.

IKUTO TSUKIYOMI

BROTHER, FRIEND,

AND FIANCÉ

1989-2007

On this day, exactly one year ago, I promised Meilin that I would love only her. To prove it, I proposed to her, and we were going to be married. Though, things did not go according as planned. About three hours after I proposed to her, I got into a horrible car accident, right at the gates of Seiyo Academy, where I attended high school. I was rushed into a hospital and everything went black. When I woke up I saw Meilin crying. Why was she still crying when I was standing right there? I called her name, she didn't answer. I walked over to her and tried to comfort her. I went in to give her a hug but when I did, my arms passed right through her. She couldn't hear me, see me, or touch me.

I didn't understand why, but then I figured out the answer. I looked over and saw my body lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to a machine. The machine showed I had no pulse, no heart rate. How could I have been over there, if I am standing right here, unless…_Am I dead_? I asked myself. I looked at Meilin and even though she could not hear me, I made a promise to her,

"I will love only you." With that, I secretly watched over her for a year. A few months after my death, Meilin came down with a high fever. Three months in the hospital and she never recovered. She was sick and bodily weak, but was still happy and carefree. Soon after, she passed away and I decided I would never love anyone else again. I didn't want to lose anyone else important to me. Not again.

My spirit wandered the earth for several days. There were many questions I had; questions no one could answer. Just as I was about to give up a servant of Kami-Sama, the god of the after life, came to me and said,

"Finish your job. Only then will your soul be able to rest in peace and be released from this earth." Then the spirit left before I could ask any questions. What job was there for me to finish? Have I done something wrong in my past that led me to be where I am?

All those questions Ikuto had were answered when he figured out what he needed to do before his soul could rest peacefully in the after life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amu stood in the school building thinking to herself. Why is it that Ikuto's question bothered her so much? What was the answer? She thought deeply and remembered all the times they had spent together. Whether it was happiness or sadness, Amu always felt comfortable with Ikuto around. She was always happy and all of her worries disappeared to the back of her mind. Then she snapped out of her trance. All she ever wanted was a friend, and now that she has one, he was much more than just a friend to her. She fell for him and she knew it. As fast as her feet could carry her, Amu ran through the building and made her way outside. Franticly searching, she spotted Ikuto in a cemetery.

Ikuto broke out of his thoughts when he heard Amu call out to him. Amu ran towards Ikuto and then stopped in front of him, panting.

She stared him right in the eyes, "You asked what you were to me and I have an answer. Ikuto…I love you!" Amu shut her eyes waiting for rejection, but it never came.

"Amu, I…" Ikuto didn't know what to say. No matter how much he wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, he just couldn't. The fact that he didn't have a body to hold her in his arms and the fact that he didn't know how to tell her that he was dead, pained him.

Amu laughed, not a happy laugh but a forced one. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I just told you this." Amu's tears resumed descending down her cheeks. "I confessed my feelings for you even if you don't feel the same for me. I'm such an idiot." She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands.

"I need to tell you something, but it is going to be hard." Ikuto said looking at the crying girl before him. Amu looked up at him, with red eyes and her cheeks stained with tears. The way she looked now just made it harder for Ikuto to tell her. A few minutes of silence and Ikuto finally spoke up, "I can't…have feelings for you." He said slowly. Amu's eyes widened as tears formed in them. Immediately her face fell and she stared at the ground with her bangs covering her embarrassed face. Even though he knew he had fallen for her, he didn't want to tell her, and then have to leave her heartbroken when he crossed over to the otherworld.

"Oh." Was all she said.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter four is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Oh. My. Gosh….OUCH…rejection….stings doesn't it?

**Ikuto:** You made me look like the jerk – glares-

**Meilin: **Well, my dear Ikuto, are you? Or is it just one of those stupid cliffhangers that leave people on edge?

**Ikuto: **Uhh…

**Meilin: **EXACTLY! It's not over so don't judge me! -flips out on Ikuto-

**Ikuto: **-sweat drop- Please R&R and I'll give you a hug –smirks-


	4. Never Forget

**Love Beyond The Grave**

**Meilin: **Here's chapter four! Enjoy!

**Ikuto:** Wait!

**Meilin: **What?

**Ikuto:** I have to give the reviewers hugs….

-hugs alchemistlover14, DarkChoclat, MidnightRoseKiss, Nicebabii, Fuyoko, splitXexperimentXproductions- Thank you for reviewing!

**Meilin:** Don't get any funny ideas….Ikuto's mine –smiles "innocently"-

**Ikuto:** Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara- Just the Plot.

**CHAPTER FOUR – Never Forget**

Ikuto resumed talking, "I can't have feelings for you because…I passed away a few years ago." Amu didn't look up. She scoffed, "Don't tease me. I know you love to tease me, but rejection is bad enough. There's no need to make up an unbelievable excuse."

"Do you think I would do something so horrible as to make up an excuse and say that I was dead?" His voice rose. He became impatient with the girl who thought he would lie about something as serious as death. Amu's head snapped up at the sudden tension in his voice.

"Sorry." She apologized weakly. "But how can you be… if your not…" Amu shook her head in confusion.

"No. I'm the one that's sorry. I know it's hard to believe, but I am telling you the truth. I wouldn't lie like that. Especially to someone I deeply care about." Ikuto stated with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Y-you care about me?" Amu said to herself in a barely audible voice. Ikuto heard her and nodded. "Prove it to me." She demanded. She could not help but be skeptical.

Ikuto nodded and pointed over to his gravestone. Amu walked over to it, touched it, and then looked at Ikuto. In return he nodded. Amu lifted her hands towards Ikuto's face in order to caress his cheeks in her small hands, but she was shocked to find that her hands went right through him.

"You weren't lying to me." Amu's tears fell again. Kami-Sama's servant suddenly appeared before Amu and Ikuto.

"Ikuto, it is time for you to go. You have finished your job here. Your soul may now rest in peace."

"No, you can't leave me!" Amu cried.

"I am sorry but Ikuto can no longer stay on this earth." The servant informed her. Amu turned away from the two spirits. Trying to ignore the feeling that tugged at her heart, she spoke,

"Then go." Without Amu's knowledge Ikuto whispered a request into the servant's ear.

"Your wish shall be granted." The servant touched Ikuto's shoulder then disappeared.

"Amu." Ikuto called out to her.

"What? I thought you were leaving." She said stubbornly. From behind Ikuto snaked his arms around Amu's petite waist and hugged her. Of course, she was shocked but she did nothing about it. She turned back and faced him and hugged him back. "It's too bad this moment can't last forever." Amu mumbled into his shirt. He knew that what she said was true but he wished it wasn't.

"It's time for me to go now." Ikuto broke of the embrace. Amu clung onto him tighter.

Amu clung onto me and looked me in the eyes, "Ikuto…" She said, "Don't leave me." I gave her an apologetic look,

"I'm sorry but I can't do anyth-" Amu cut me off and yelled,

"But you care about me right?" She stared at me with a pleading look. I didn't know how to answer. I made a promise to love only Meilin, but I guess I already broke it by falling in love with Amu. I didn't know what to do.

Right then, Meilin and Kami-Sama's messenger appeared in front of me, behind Amu. Meilin put her finger to her lips and made a "shh" sign. Then she mouthed to me, "It's okay. You can tell her." I smiled at her. Of course, she would come at a time like this. She always thought of others before herself.

"Thank you." I mouthed back at her. With that said and done, she and the messenger left us. I pulled Amu closer and said, "Yes. I do love you."

"Then don't leave." She pleaded. I forced a smile. I didn't want to leave her either, believe me, but I knew I had to.

"Don't worry Amu. When you wake up tomorrow, you won't remember what has happened between us. I will watch over you will I'm gone…"

"What do you mean I won't remember? No! I will not forget you! I won't!" She yelled. I sighed at her naivety. I knew she was determined to remember, but she would forget. It was inevitable.

"Thank you for putting my soul to rest." I whispered in her ear.

Ikuto hugged Amu one last time "goodbye, Amu," he whispered. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ikuto…" Amu pulled him tighter into the embrace, snuggling her face closer to his chest. She knew they weren't going to meet again. A single tear slipped down her cheek and he smiled at her and wiped it away. Ikuto slowly faded away and then vanished from her sight.

"Bye, Ikuto." She whispered.

Later at home, Amu went to her room and lied down on her bed. _Don't worry. When you wake up you won't remember what happened between us._ Ikuto's words constantly replayed in her mind.

"Agh! I want to remember. If I don't sleep then I can't wake up tomorrow. If I can't wake up tomorrow then I won't forget!" Amu tried to convince herself. She struggled to stay awake but sleep soon overpowered her, and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

**END CHAPTER – Stay tuned! Chapter five is on its way!**

**Meilin: **Rawr! It's not over yet!

**Ikuto:** Jerk…is she going to remember when she wakes up?

**Meilin: **Maybe….yes…no….read and find out!

**Ikuto: **Please R&R!


	5. The End  Or just the begining?

**Love Beyond The Grave**

**Meilin: **-walks into the room-

**Ikuto and everyone: **Surprise!

**Meilin: **-shocked- What's all this?

**Amu: **It's a party – For you!

**Meilin: **But how did you guys know? Who-

**Amu:** -points over there-

**Ikuto: **-standing in the back with hands in pocket-

**Meilin: **-walks over to Ikuto- Did you do this for me?

**Ikuto: **-nods with pink of his cheeks-

**Meilin: **Is the great Ikuto Tsukiyomi blushing? –Teases-

**Ikuto:** Pshh…Please. I don't blush.

**Meilin: **Uh-huh of course you don't. –"Innocently" smiles-

**Ikuto: **-rolls his eyes- Whatever. –Pulls Meilin into a hug- Happy 17th Birthday!

**Meilin: **A- arigato gozaimasu. –Blushes-

**Ikuto:** -Chuckles and gives Meilin a kiss on the forehead-

**Amu: **-jealous and evil glare- Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara - Just the Plot!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE – The end – Or just the beginning?

The next morning, Amu woke up to get ready for school. For unknown reasons, she felt "off" today. She felt like something was missing, something important.

At school Amu frequently glanced out the window of the classroom as if she expected something to be there. _Why am I so paranoid?_ Amu silently asked herself.

Broken from her thoughts, Amu looked up to the front of the class, when her homeroom teacher, Nikaido, announced,

"Class, we have a new student." Amu didn't care mush for the new student so she resumed looking out the window.

"Please come in." He gestured towards the door and a tall, thin, muscular boy with midnight blue hair, the same colored eyes, and slightly tanned skin came in. "Please introduce yourself." Nikaido instructed.

They boy nodded, "I'm Tsukiyomi, Ikuto, 18. I just transferred here from Osaka."

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-san. Please take a seat where ever you would like." Nikaido-sensei said. Amu paid no attention to her surroundings and daydreamed the entire time, oblivious to the fact the new transfer, Tsukiyomi, Ikuto, sat right behind her.

Her next class passed by and she went to the roof for lunch. When she got there she saw a boy, casually lying on the ground. She walked over and stood next to the boy's head. The boy peeped open one eye and caught the girl staring at him,

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked. Amu blushed and quickly looked away,

"Psh, as if!" She yelled stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest and letting her "cool and spicy" side take over. He chuckled at her.

"It's just that you look familiar." Amu turned her head slightly towards the boy. "Have I seen you before?" Amu asked him.

"I doubt it. I just transferred here." He responded. The boy stood up and started to leave, "See you around." He waved. He turned around and walked towards the door.

_He's leaving already? _Amu thought. "Wait!" Amu yelled surprised herself at what she just did. It was too late to turn back now, so she just continued. "I-I never got your name."

They boy turned around and looked at her, he smiled, "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." Amu blushed at his smile. His smile and his eyes, they were just too mesmerizing to look away.

"Thanks. Hinamori, Amu." She replied with a hint of pink creeping on her cheeks. She stuck her hand out and he came up to her and shook it.

"See you around," he said and left. Amu stood on the roof, leaned against the railing and thought to herself. _It is strange. He's a complete stranger and yet I feel like I have known him or at least seen him somewhere._ Amu couldn't quite place her finger on it, but shrugged the thought off and resumed looking over the school. She was just happy that the empty feeling she had, was gone.

It did not matter that Amu couldn't remember that time she thought was all a dream. She was happy now and that was all that mattered. What Amu and Ikuto didn't know was that they were going to become more then mere acquaintances.

**END CHAPTER – THE END**

**Meilin: **-crying- *sniff* It's over! I had fun writing this for you though! THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the reviewers! You truly made my day today! Oh, and I'll give shout outs to those who review!

**Ikuto: **If you want to give Meilin a Birthday gift, just review! It's the greatest gift you could give her today! Thank you! R&R


	6. Thank You and Good Bye

**Love Beyond The Grave**

**Meilin: **I just want to say thank you for all those who supported me and my story. I love you all! Getting reviews from you, really make my day. You don't know how much they mean to me. For me to be able to come home, go online, and read the reviews that come up. My heart races and it really does make me happy. So thank you once again! Arigato gozaimasu!

**Ikuto: **Sending shout outs to the reviewers!

**Chapter One – First Meeting**

Mermain123

alchemistlover14

wolfgal

MidnightRoseKiss

pinkkittyninja

Fuyoko

Midnightz-Dark

**Chapter Two – What am I to you?**

alchemistlover14

Fuyoko

Midnightz-Dark

**Chapter Three – Awkward Confession**

alchemistlover14

DarkChoclat

MidnightRoseKiss

Nicebabii

Fuyoko

Midnightz-Dark

splitXexperimentXproductions

**Chapter Four – Never Forget**

alchemistlover14

DarkChoclat

Anonymous

Foxgrl18

Fuyoko

Midnightz-Dark

**Chapter Five – The End Or Just the Beginning?**

NicoleTsukiyomi

alchemistlover14

Anonymous

Fuyoko

Fuyoko (Twice because you reviewed twice on one chapter ^.^ )

Lunarain137

wishIwereanime

Midnightz-Dark

**Meilin: **Don't worry if you're a new comer to this story, I'll make sure I add your name to this list!

Minna, Hontoni Arigatou! Until we meet again in another story – JA NE!


End file.
